El Precio de Una Familia
by Princesa Saiyajin
Summary: Los años han pasado y junto con ello han traído grandes cambios en la vida de Seiya y Saori al igual que de Koga a quién le ha costado mucho trabajo adaptarse a su nueva vida; nuevas responsabilidades en el santuario, una nueva relación maternal con Saori, sentimientos extraños hacia Yuna y una enemistad marcada con Seiya son con lo que este joven tiene que luchar a diario.
1. Una visita reveladora

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

**EL PRECIO DE UNA FAMILIA**

**Capitulo 1: **Una visita reveladora.

— ¿Koga? ¿Koga estás aquí? —llamó la santa de Águila, buscando entre los pilares de las ruinas a su compañero. Yuna sabía que él se encontraba en ese lugar pues a su amigo le gustaba entrenar ahí porque era una parte del santuario muy tranquila y poco visitada.

— ¿Yuna? —dijo Koga detrás de la muchacha— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— ¡Qué poco amigable eres! —lo acusó, debido al tono que estaba usando con ella—. Sólo pasé a saludarte, hace tiempo que no te veo a pesar de que los dos estamos en el santuario todos los días.

— Nuestros deberes han cambiado —susurró el chico sonriendo con tristeza al recordar fugazmente todas las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos cuando eran caballeros de bronce y estaban en busca de Athena, de eso ya habían pasado algunos años.

— Todo y nada ha cambiado a la vez —afirmó la chica.

Él asintió— Sé a lo que te refieres.

— ¿Has ido a la mansión? —titubeó un poco ella al preguntar, ya que sabía que ese tema era poco mencionado por el muchacho.

— No, la verdad tiene algo de tiempo que no voy de visita desde… Bueno tú sabes —contestó, rehuyendo los ojos de su compañera.

— Lo sé, pero precisamente por eso es que deberías ir, a Saori no le gustaría perder contacto contigo y más ahora que ella es…

— Yuna, por favor no lo menciones, no en este lugar.

— Tienes razón, lo lamento —se disculpó ella mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose culpable.

Al notar la expresión de lamento de Yuna, Koga agregó: — No pasa nada, sólo es por precaución —comentó, mirando hacia los lados en busca de algún curioso, pero no había nada de que preocuparse—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo? —preguntó el caballero, Yuna asintió y esperó a que él prosiguiera— ¿Podrías acompañarme a la mansión Kido por la tarde? Quisiera ir pero, no quiero ir solo.

La joven sonrió plenamente enseñando su linda sonrisa y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza a Koga, para después aceptar.

— De acuerdo, iré contigo.

* * *

Los dos amigos terminaron sus deberes y entrenamiento en el santuario y se reunieron por la tarde para ir de visita a la casa de Saori.

Koga estaba sumamente ansioso e intranquilo, lo que hizo que ambos se detuvieran un par de veces por el camino para que éste pudiera tomar un poco de aire. Pero inevitablemente, y aunque Koga se empeñó en retrasarlo varias veces en el camino alegando que le dolían los pies, los dos llegaron a su destino.

Koga y Yuna se detuvieron frente a la reja de la entrada y observaron por un momento la construcción.

— ¡Ah! ¡No debimos haber venido! —exclamó Koga llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Aún podemos irnos Yuna, Saori no va a saber que venimos hasta aquí.

— ¿De qué hablas? —dijo sorprendida la rubia— Hace mucho que no vienes, no te hará mal entrar un rato y saludar... ¡Además, tú fuiste el de la idea!

— Lo sé, pero…

— Nada de peros. Andando —dijo ella con reproche y tomó de la muñeca a Koga, jalándolo hacia la entrada—. Y más vale que dejes de llamarla de esa manera, ella ya te ha dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal y menos ahora.

Los dos jóvenes entraron a la casa que se percibía tranquila, atravesaron el recibidor y se dirigieron a donde Koga le dijo a Yuna que se encontraría Saori: El jardín.

El muchacho de cabello color vino no se había equivocado; Saori estaba sentada en una mesa dispuesta en medio de aquel hermoso lugar lleno de flores. Cuando los vio entrar en su rostro se dibujó su contagiosa sonrisa. A pesar de que los años se había encargado de ponerle un poco de arrugas a su fino rostro, ella seguía siendo tan bonita como siempre, e igual de alegre.

— ¡Koga! ¡Yuna! ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los recién llegados—. Koga, hace mucho tiempo que no nos visitas, tanto que te recordaba un poco más pequeño —se dirigió al caballero y le revolvió el cabello.

— S-Sao…

— Basta —le advirtió Saori antes de que continuara—. Te he dicho que no me llames así. Sé que te cuesta trabajo pero no quiero formalidades entre nosotros... ¿De acuerdo?

— Lo siento, aún no me acostumbro.

Los tres tomaron asiento en la mesa donde antes había estado Saori y platicaron largo y tendido sobre el Santuario. Saori seguía yendo a aquel lugar ya que aunque el tiempo le había cargado unos años más, su deber como reencarnación de Athena no había terminado; sin embargo, era muy raro que Koga se la topara ahí ya que ambos tenían distintas cosas que hacer.

— ¿Y…? ¿Dónde está él? — preguntó Koga cuando la charla se tornó inevitablemente en Seiya.

— Entrenando como de costumbre —respondió Saori sonriendo automáticamente—. Sería bueno que fueras a saludarlo, me ha preguntado por ti estos días.

Koga suspiró con pesadez y miró a Yuna, quién con los ojos le hizo una seña incitándolo hacer caso a la sugerencia de Saori.

— Muy bien, iré —anunció después de un momento de pensarlo y se puso de pie.

— Hijo, ¿podrías hacerme un favor? — dijo con voz suave la de cabello morado, lo que hizo que Koga se detuviera en su lugar— Cuando regreses de ver a Seiya... ¿podrías traerme los papeles que están sobre mi escritorio en la oficina? Están en una carpeta color rojo y son de la fundación, necesito revisar unas cuantas cosas.

— Si Sa… Si, l-los traeré —afirmó y siguió su camino hacia el gimnasio de la casa en donde Seiya se encontraba.

Cuando Saori estuvo segura de que Koga estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla, se dirigió a Yuna.

— A Koga le está costando mucho trabajo llevarse bien con Seiya y eso me tiene muy preocupada, no sé que puedo hacer, no sé si estoy haciendo bien… —le confesó lo que hizo que Yuna se sintiera un poco nerviosa y un rubor apareció en sus mejillas—. Lo siento Yuna, no quiero abrumarte con estas cosas.

— ¡N-No es eso señorita Saori! Yo también lo he notado… Las cosas se complicaron un poco después de que el proceso terminó por aprobarse.

— Temo que no puedan congeniar muy bien —agregó con mirada triste—. No estoy segura si es por su edad o por su carácter, que en cierto modo me recuerda a Seiya, pero las cosas no están resultando como creí...

— Bueno, si le sirve un poco, creo que se trata de algo normal debido a este cambio repentino. ¿Sabe? Cuando Marte la raptó hace años atrás y estábamos en su búsqueda, supe que Koga sentía algo especial por usted y por Seiya… No hablaba mucho de él, pero cuando lo hacía podía notar en su voz un tono de orgullo y admiración. Puedo asegurarle que Koga quiere a Seiya, sin embargo esto es… algo que lo sobrepasa. Tiene sentimientos encontrados y no sabe qué hacer y cómo expresarlo.

Saori le sonrió dulcemente a Yuna y posó una mano sobre la de la chica como gesto de agradecimiento por sus palabras.

— Gracias Yuna, sólo espero haber hecho bien.

* * *

Koga entró a la habitación dispuesta como gimnasio. Había tardado en subir las escaleras retrasando aquel encuentro que prefería evitar, pero sus pies y su conciencia terminaron por llevarlo a rastras.

El muchacho se quedó parado en la puerta en cuanto distinguió la figura de Seiya al fondo cargando unas pesas. Koga lo miro en silencio. Ahí estaba frente a él la leyenda viviente del cual todo mundo hablaba; Seiya, antiguo caballero de pegaso, ex caballero dorado de sagitario, aquel hombre que admiraba, que fue su inspiración y que quiso mucho.

Pero la vida se había encargado de enemistarlo con él en cuanto comenzó a crecer. Primero Koga pensó que se trataban de imaginaciones suyas, tonterías de adolescentes... Pero cuando tuvo un poco más de edad y de más madurez para su gusto, comenzó a desarrollar cierta antipatía por el ex pegaso.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? —preguntó Seiya aún en su labor de ejercicio sin molestarse en mirarlo.

— Sólo te veía entrenar —contestó Koga sin mucho interés.

Seiya dejó las pesas en el suelo y fue hasta el joven.

— Has crecido, más de lo que esperé —le aseguró Seiya sonriendo.

— Ya lo sé, Saori me lo ha dicho también —dijo con tono de enfado, ese que adoptaba siempre con Seiya en automático.

— ¿Por qué siempre usas ese tono conmigo? —reprochó Seiya lo más posiblemente calmado, ya que conocía de sobra el carácter voluble de Koga.

— Ya sabes por qué —contestó sin molestarse en ser sarcástico.

Seiya suspiró — Ya hemos hablado esto antes…

— … y nunca hemos llegado a nada.

— Es que no hay nada a lo que se deba llegar, tú estas pensando cosas que no son, ya te lo he dicho.

Koga se molestó, la pasividad con la que Seiya se dirigía hacia él le molestaba mucho — Tú eres el que no quiere admitir lo que estás haciendo.

— Koga… por favor, no quiero…

— ¡Es suficiente! ¡Yo no te creo ese cuento de que estás aquí por que no tienes nada mejor que hacer! —exclamó el joven alzando la voz— Lo que haces está mal, ¿lo sabes? Estando cerca de Athena todo el tiempo... ¡El amor de Athena debe ser para todos sus caballeros, no sólo con uno! Cumpliste con tu deber, e inclusive ella te dio tu libertad, pero te quedaste aquí, vives bajo el mismo techo que ella, estás con ella todo el tiempo... ¡Quieres a Athena para ti sólo!

— Estás mal interpretando las cosas Koga…

— La adopción ni siquiera pudo haber proseguido... ¡Ustedes no están casados! ¡La ley es muy estricta en cuanto a adopciones! ¡No tendrían por qué haber aprobado esto! ¡Ya estoy grande como para que me adopten! ¿Por qué tuvieron que hacerlo? ¿Y por qué ella te eligió a ti?

Seiya suspiró— No subestimes el poder que tiene el apellido Kido para estas cosas. Saori tiene mucho dinero, con lo cual te recuerdo se puede hacer de todo. Escucha Koga, Saori quería darte un hogar más que nada en el mundo y me eligió a mi como tu padre te guste o no, y yo voy a cumplir con ello —sentenció Seiya con serenidad, aquella que sólo los años le habían enseñado—. Sé que es difícil para ti todo esto y no espero que nos llevemos de maravilla, pero por tu madre te pido que hagas un esfuerzo de llevar las cosas en paz, a ella le dolería mucho vernos pelear y es lo que menos quiero.

— Sólo por ella es que lo hago, que te quede claro —le advirtió Koga a Seiya—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo en esto, no estoy de acuerdo en que permanezcas aquí a su lado... ¡Ella es una Diosa Seiya! ¡No puedes tenerla para ti! Hay otros caballeros, fieles devotos que esperan que su Diosa les dé un poco de su amor y tú pretendes llevarte todo.

— Es suficiente Koga, como ya te dije estas pensando cosas que no son y no te culpo, pero en verdad debes confiar en mi.

— Eso es algo que lamentablemente no puedo hacer —respondió Koga y comenzó a andar por donde había llegado.

— Y eso es algo que yo también lamento, hijo.

— No quiero que me llames así —soltó el chico con desprecio sin voltear a ver al castaño.

— Eso es algo que tú no puedes elegir —contrarrestó Seiya y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus pesas.

Koga salió con paso veloz hacia la oficina de Saori. Estaba tan furioso que sus paso se volvieron zancadas que lo llevaron más rápido de lo normal. Cuando estuvo adentro de la oficina de Saori se concentró en normalizar su respiración, y cuando fue capaz de pensar nuevamente con coherencia se dirigió al escritorio. Había estado tan molesto que olvidó el tipo de documentos que su madre le había pedido.

— Ufff… Aquí hay muchas carpetas pero quizás si reviso una por una recuerde cuales me dijo —exclamó tratando de recordar las instrucciones de Saori.

Koga revolvió entre los papeles pero no tuvo mucho éxito ya que no recordaba con claridad. Los papeles que había ahí eran muy similares, todos tenían que ver con la Fundación y con negocios de la familia Kido, sin embargo una carpeta al final del bonche de papeles llamó la atención del de ojos color miel. Se trataba de una carpeta color azul que tenía escrito en la pestaña la palabra "ADOPCIÓN" con la perfecta caligrafía de Saori.

Koga se detuvo al darse cuenta de que estaba husmeando en las cosas de su madre adoptiva, pero sentía una gran curiosidad por saber lo que ahí se encontraba y que tenía que ver directamente con él.

— Bueno… técnicamente ahora soy su hijo, ¿qué tendría de malo? —dijo para sí el muchacho convenciéndose de que no hacía nada fuera de lo normal.

Abrió aquella carpeta que contenía solicitudes y formatos rellenados con datos de Saori, de Seiya y por supuesto de él. Había comprobantes de ingresos y una que otra copia de cheques bancarios con sumas cuantiosas de dinero. Al parecer Seiya le había dicho algo que era verdad, pues Saori había pagado una buena suma por aquel trámite. Pero cuando Koga llegó a la última hoja que contenía la carpeta supo que había sido un error haber revisado los papeles.

Sostuvo con fuerza el papel y leyó en voz alta:

— Declaran los contrayentes bajo juramento de… —el corazón de Koga se aceleró sin previo aviso—, y que no están ligados por impedimento alguno que pueda hacer inválido o ilícito el ma… m-matrimonio que pretenden contraer l-los solicitantes… S-Saori Kido y-y Seiya…

Koga releyó dos veces más aquel documento, sin poder creerlo. En algo se había equivocado, Saori y Seiya no tenían impedimento alguno para adoptarlo pues tenían la posición económica y estaban casados, tal y como esa acta de matrimonio lo certificaba.

* * *

Al ataque de nuevo, lo que a una se le ocurre en horas de trabajo. No sé cuantos capítulos vaya a tener esto.

Nota: Imagínense a Saori y Seiya un poco mayores no tanto he, Koga esta rondando los 20 y tantos... y no lo odien, no me gusta ponerlo enemistado con Seiya pero es necesario xD.

Con Cariño para el grupo Saint Seiya Union Fanfikera, las quiero chicas.

.

.

.

Princesa Saiyajin presentó...


	2. La reacción de Koga

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y la TOEI.

* * *

**EL PRECIO DE UNA FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 2:** La reacción de Koga.

El cuerpo de Koga temblaba sin que él pudiera ejercer control alguno de ello. El joven no sabía que sentir a ciencia cierta; enojo, decepción, ira, dolor… todo eso y más se estaba mezclando en su interior.

Estaba furioso por lo que acababa de encontrar en esa carpeta. Quería gritar, reclamar, golpear a alguien o más bien golpear a Seiya, pero a la vez no estaba seguro de qué hacer.

De pronto la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe lo que hizo que Koga saliera de sus abrumadores pensamientos.

— ¡Koga! —exclamó Yuna al ver a su amigo— ¡Vaya que has tardado! Vine a buscarte porque Seiya bajó al jardín y tu no regresaste con él así que…

— ¡Ni siquiera menciones su nombre! —lanzó Koga colérico al escuchar el nombre del ex pegaso— ¡Ese maldito!

— ¡Koga! — dijo Yuna confundida — ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó con preocupación la rubia que tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par de escucharlo hablar así.

Sin embargo él no le contestó y optó, cegado por su enojo, por salir corriendo fuera de aquella habitación.

— ¡Espera! ¡Koga! —le gritó Yuna corriendo tras de él.

Koga no supo como fue que bajó las escaleras, ni recordaba haber pasado por el recibidor y la sala… él sólo sabía que había llegado al jardín en donde para su mala suerte el panorama no hizo más que su enojo fuera en aumento: Seiya y Saori estaban sentados en la mesa, tomaban aparentemente el té y platicaban de algo bastante interesante a juzgar por las sonrisas en sus rostros.

El repentino arribo del muchacho junto con Yuna que iba detrás de él, llamó la atención de sus nuevos padres quienes giraron el rostro hacia los jóvenes, extrañándose por el semblante del pegaso.

— ¿Sucede algo, Koga? —preguntó Saori con voz suave viendo que la respiración de su hijo no era normal.

— Esto es lo que pasa —contestó el recién llegado alargando la mano, mostrándoles así el documento que había leído hacía unos minutos.

Cuando Saori se dio cuenta de qué era lo que su hijo les estaba mostrando se llevó ambas manos a la boca, Seiya por su parte se mordió el labio inferior, nervioso; conocía a Koga y sabía que lo que estaba por venir no sería nada bueno.

— Koga, esto tiene una explicación, mira… —comenzó Seiya optando por suavizar su voz.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación! —bramó Koga

— Koga, déjanos decirte… —rogó Saori con un hilo de voz.

— ¡Esto que están haciendo está mal! ¿No lo entienden? —reclamó el joven sintiendo que su enojo hacia la pareja aumentaba cada vez mas—. ¿Cómo es posible que hayan llevado esto a ese nivel? ¡Están casados! ¡Y encima me han involucrado a mi en ello, adoptándome! —Yuna que presenciaba aquella situación apartada detrás de Koga, miró a los involucrados con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿A caso era posible lo que Koga acababa de decir…? ¿Saori y Seiya estaban casados? — ¡Eres Athena! ¡Su reencarnación! —le dijo a Saori viéndola a los ojos. Aunque Koga podía notar que en la mirada de su madre adoptiva se asomaban las lágrimas, él no podía detener todas las palabras que fluían de su boca— ¡Ella es una Diosa! ¡Esto está mal! —prosiguió el chico esta vez lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Seiya.

— Si me dejaras explicarte, entenderías —pronunció Seiya en tono conciliador.

— No quiero escucharte ni a ti, ni a Saori. Para mi todo está claro y no quiero seguir siendo parte de esta mentira —sentenció Koga y se dio media vuelta. El chico posó sus ojos en Yuna que respiraba jadeante debido al desconcierto que sentía—. Vámonos Yuna —y dicho eso la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló comenzando a avanzar a paso presuroso. La chica no opuso resistencia, sin embargo volteó a ver a Seiya y Saori. La rubia quiso decirles algo pero nada salió de su boca y lo único que atinó a hacer fue darles una mirada de desconcierto.

— ¡Koga! ¡Espera, por favor! ¡Koga! —gritó Saori entre sollozos sin embargo éste ya se había marchado. Seiya la rodeo con sus brazos ofreciéndole consuelo —Tengo que explicarle, Seiya debemos decirle o va a cometer una locura en el santuario.

— Creo que no es el momento, está muy enojado —dijo Seiya acariciándole la frente para tranquilizarla—, además no creo que vaya a decir nada en el santuario —posó sus castaños ojos en los de ella—. A pesar de su carácter Koga es un buen joven y sabe que en caso de que él pudiera decir algo, las cosas no irían nada bien contigo y lo que menos quiere es dañarte.

— Lo que me preocupa es que él no quiere escucharnos —externó la de cabello lila.

— Saori escúchame —pidió Seiya colocando dulcemente una mano en la mejilla de ella—. Koga ya no es un niño, sé que lo quieres mucho pero las cosas se van a salir de control si seguimos dejando que su carácter lo rebase como lo hizo hoy. Entiendo perfectamente su reacción pero escucharnos o no, no es una opción para él, somos sus padres y es hora de ponerle un poco de disciplina a esto.

— Tienes razón —admitió Saori con tristeza—. A parte de su enojo lamento que ni siquiera pudiera decirle los planes que tenía para él.

— La decisión ya está tomada Saori, no hay nada más que pensar —la alentó Seiya.

— Si pero con esto la situación se va a complicar un poco ¿no crees?

— Lo sé, pero será algo más con lo que Koga tendrá que aprender a lidiar.

* * *

— ¡Koga, detente! ¡Detente! —gritó la chica que era asida de la muñeca por parte de su amigo—. ¡Ya hemos llegado al santuario!

Tan pronto Koga se dio cuenta de que Yuna tenía razón le soltó la mano y se apartó de ella dándole la espalda. El enojo que Koga sentía se había apaciguado un poco dando paso en esos momentos a la decepción y tristeza.

— No puedo creer que esto esté pasando… —comenzó el agobiado chico—. Nunca debí haberlo descubierto… —Yuna miró seriamente a su amigo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él. Era evidente que Koga no la estaba pasando nada bien, había tomado la noticia de muy mala forma.

— Tranquilo —le aconsejó ella posando una mano en el hombro del de cabello vino— Yo tampoco puedo creerlo, es un poco confuso para mi también pero creo que debimos haber dejado que nos explicaran.

— No lo entiendes Yuna —negó con la cabeza—. Me siento muy decepcionado, ellos encima de que han hecho algo prohibido me han envuelto en esto al adoptarme como su hijo —hubo un breve silencio entre los dos y después Koga agregó con un suspiro—: Soy indigno de estar aquí sabiendo la verdad… conociendo lo que mis demás compañeros desconocen y que si saben seguramente se llevarán una gran decepción de Seiya pero sobretodo de Saori, de Athena.

— Sé que esto te afecta mucho, tanto porque Saori es una persona muy importante para ti, como lo es la Diosa Athena —Yuna se colocó frente a Koga, ya que sentía la necesidad de explicarle las cosas viéndolo a los ojos—. Escucha Koga, sé que estas muy molesto con todo esto pero no puedes negarte a escucharlos para siempre y no los estoy defendiendo —agregó la chica cuando Koga le lanzó una mirada de desconcierto—. No estás siento tú ¿sabes?

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Koga confuso.

— Porque tú no le huyes a las cosas, tú te enfrentas con valentía a todo y esta vez no debe ser diferente —Koga parpadeo sorprendido por concepto en el que ella lo tenía— Tienes que escuchar las razones de Saori y Seiya aunque te cueste trabajo hacerlo, no estoy diciendo que lo hagas hoy o mañana sólo intenta calmarte un poco y pensar con la cabeza fría. El día en que te sientas mejor podrás ir a verlos y arreglar esto.

— Quizás tengas razón —dijo Koga un poco más calmado—. Creo que estoy siendo muy egoísta al encerrarme en mi enojo, ni siquiera te he preguntado cómo te sientes con todo esto.

Yuna sonrió un poco sorprendida por el gesto de Koga. — Bueno, me ha tomado por sorpresa, no esperaba algo así. Claro que me siento un poco extraña con la situación ya que se trata de Athena y de un ex Caballero muy famoso aquí en el santuario, pero creo firmemente que esto tiene una explicación, quizás no la que esperamos pero la tiene.

Koga lanzó un gran suspiro de resignación.

— Sólo piensa fríamente las cosas, sin presionarte —aconsejó ella.

— Gracias Yuna —sonrió Koga de repente tomando las manos de la muchacha—.

— N-No tienes nada que agradecer —se ruborizó la fémina.

— Claro que si, me acompañaste a la mansión hoy para darme apoyo ya que no quería ir solo y también me das ánimos y consejos para sobrellevar esta situación tan difícil para mi —le sonrió aun sosteniendo sus manos— Muchas gracias Yuna, gracias por ayudarme y estar conmigo —expresó el joven que sin previo aviso abrazó a su amiga, ella nerviosa correspondió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos breves instantes hasta que Koga se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo—. Oh, l-lo siento n-no debí… p-perdón —se apartó Koga con la cara roja al darse cuenta de la efusividad que había utilizado.

— N-No hay problema, no pasa nada —respondió Yuna completamente roja y sintiendo su corazón acelerado—. B-Bueno tengo que irme.

— E-Espera… —vaciló un poco el moreno.

— Descuida no voy a decir nada, puedes confiar en mi.

— Si lo sé… no era eso lo que quería decirte —la rubia lo miró expectante—. ¿Podemos vernos mañana?

Al día siguiente Koga realizó su exhaustivo entrenamiento por la mañana aunque no lograba concentrarse del todo. Si bien era cierto había decidido hacerle caso a los consejos de Yuna, aún le costaba trabajo digerir la situación. Era un hecho de que estaba más calmado inclusive se reprochó a si mismo por haber sido tan necio y provocado las lágrimas de Saori; lo que menos le gustaba era verla triste y mucho menos por él, sin embargo no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que implicaba que ellos estuvieran juntos: Un castigo por parte de los Dioses seguro, el repudio hacia Seiya de sus compañeros caballeros, la imagen de Saori y con ello de la Diosa Athena que quedaría manchada de por vida… ambos se la habían jugado sin prever las consecuencias de su unión.

— O quizás, estaban consientes de todo eso… —pensó el muchacho. Koga estaba sentado al pie de la casa de Sagitario esperando a su amiga Yuna, ya que habían quedado de verse al terminar sus deberes para salir a dar una vuelta con el pretexto de distraerse. Koga se sorprendía de si mismo por haberle propuesto eso a Yuna pero no le desagradaba la idea de su compañía. A parte de la situación con sus padres adoptivos, toda la mañana tuvo en mente la salida de la tarde y de hecho se encontraba un poco ansioso tanto por el paseo como por el lugar donde se encontraba, no sabía porqué la había citado en aquella casa vacía del santuario.

Koga se puso de pie y observó la majestuosa casa de Sagitario que se alzaba frente a él, luego se aventuró a entrar en aquel monumento. Era imposible no pensar en Seiya estando en ese lugar. Koga recorrió la casa con paso lento, observando las paredes, debatiéndose aún entre la admiración y el enojo.

— Aunque esta casa esté abandonada, todavía se siente su presencia ¿no es así? —dijo una familiar voz de tras del chico.

— Si, es como si una parte de él se hubiera quedado aquí para resguardar a Athena… —respondió Koga caminando de regreso por donde había entrado ya que Yuna lo esperaba en la entrada de la casa—. Lo que no dejo de pensar es que quizás en este lugar surgió todo —explicó dándole el último vistazo a la casa de Sagitario—; tal vez aquí se enamoraron y planearon su futuro… el hecho de vivir juntos y eso.

— No deberías mortificarte por eso ya que no lo sabes a ciencia cierta —aconsejó Yuna jalándolo de la mano hacia fuera del lugar—. Mejor vamos a dar la vuelta, te hace falta —ambos muchachos comenzaron a caminar a la salida del santuario con el fin de olvidarse un poco de sus deberes y problemas—. Por cierto Koga, ¿haz escuchado que Athena nos citó a todos sus caballeros mañana a primera hora?

— Si, me llegó el recado con uno de los guardias pero no me dijo para qué, en otra situación sería yo quién le fuera a preguntar directamente a Saori pero… —admitió con tristeza Koga al recordar a su madre adoptiva.

— Lo sé. Escuché que será una ceremonia, pero la mayoría tampoco sabe los detalles —se encogió de hombros la muchacha—. Supongo que es algún protocolo, de ser algo grave ya nos habríamos enterado.

— Si, es verdad.

Koga y Yuna salieron del santuario y se dirigieron a la ciudad. Aunque al principio no sabían muy bien a dónde ir y que ninguno de los dos se decidía terminaron optando por pasear; recorrieron las calles, entraron a un pequeño museo de arte, checaron la cartelera del cine y dado a que no llevaban el suficiente dinero en ese momento como para entrar se prometieron volver en otra ocasión. Al final del recorrido decidieron comprar un helado y regresar nuevamente al santuario.

— Prometo traer más dinero para la otra —dijo Koga sonrojado ya que con los nervios no se había asegurado de tener el suficiente efectivo en la cartera.

— Yo no debí haber olvidado mi monedero, disculpa —pidió Yuna igualmente roja.

— ¿Sabes? Soma dice que ahora pasamos más tiempo tu y yo juntos que con ellos.

Yuna por poco tira su cono de helado de vainilla al escucharlo. — ¡¿QUEE?!

— Lo sé está exagerando, aunque creo que también esto se debe a que conoces el secreto acerca de… bueno ya sabes pero en verdad me siento bien dando estos paseos contigo, me ayudan a distraerme. Una vez más gracias Yuna —expresó Koga con semblante alegre y después siguió al ataque con su helado de chocolate

— Ese Soma, siempre exagerando las cosas… pero no tienes nada que agradecer —siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que a unos metros de distancia se comenzó a divisar la entrada al santuario.

— Me pregunto de que se tratará la reunión de mañana —dijo Koga pensativo.

— Mañana lo averiguaremos —aseguró la de ojos lilas.

* * *

Al día siguiente y muy temprano todos los caballeros se reunieron frente a la estatua de Athena, donde ella ya los esperaba.

Por el ambiente Koga se dio cuenta de que él y Yuna no eran los únicos expectantes sobre ese llamado, sino que toda la población de caballeros desconocía del asunto.

Todos se encontraban hincados ante la presencia de su diosa. Koga, Yuna, Ryuho, Soma y Haruto permanecían juntos en una hilera como buenos compañeros bronceados.

De pronto Saori rompió el silencio:

— Queridos caballeros los he reunido este día para anunciar un acontecimiento muy importante para el santuario —dijo la Diosa con una sonrisa deslumbrante en el rostro mientras todos sus caballeros le ponían atención—. Como saben, la casa de Sagitario ha permanecido vacía por un largo periodo de tiempo desde que el ex caballero de oro Seiya, cumplió con su deber para conmigo. Pero nuevas generaciones han llegado a este santuario, con jóvenes promesas de carácter y valentía, por lo que quiero anunciarles que he elegido a un nuevo caballero que es digno de vestir la armadura de Sagitario, pues ésta ya lo ha reconocido con anterioridad y aparte de ello él se ha distinguido por su tenacidad y valentía en la batalla. Aquel caballero tendrá la honrosa misión de entrenar rigurosamente para ser digno de la armadura y estoy segura que lo logrará. Antes de nombrar al nuevo caballero de oro me gustaría que le diéramos la bienvenida a quién se encargará de ser su mentor y darle un entrenamiento digno al futuro dorado.

Koga al igual que todos sus compañeros buscaron aquel a quién ella se refería. De pronto, detrás de la estatua de Athena la figura de Seiya se asomó con una gran sonrisa, era evidente su felicidad al regresar al santuario. Inmediatamente se escucharon vítores de júbilo y alegría entre los caballeros; Seiya era una leyenda en el santuario, una figura a seguir que inspiraba e imponía y al que todos le profesaban cariño, respeto o admiración.

— Koga, tranquilo —le susurró Yuna por lo bajo al ver que el pegaso apretaba los puños y la mandíbula.

— No puede ser que él esté aquí de nuevo ¿cómo es posible que vaya a entrenar al nuevo caballero?

— Supongo que es lógico —argumentó Yuna—, él fue caballero de Athena por mucho tiempo, primero de bronce y posteriormente un dorado y conoce a la perfección la armadura.

Koga frunció el seño — Me pregunto ¿quién será…?

— Caballeros —retomó Saori la palabra— me honra presentarles a quién se convertirá en el caballero dorado de Sagitario —hubo un silencio ansioso entre todos y después Saori agregó—: Koga de Pegaso.

Los gritos de alegría y aplausos volvieron a escucharse en aquel lugar, muchos de sus compañeros se acercaban a feicitar a a abrazar a Koga, sin embargo él no podía oírlos debido al estado de shock en el que acaba de caer.

* * *

ACLARACIÓN: He recibido alguno que otro review acerca de esta historia y el hecho de que Saori tenga arrugas o sea que sea un poco mayor. Primero, no es una viejita setentera, que les quede claro, me refería a las arrugas para hacer alusión a que están más grandes ¿de acuerdo?. Segundo, segun que Saori es una Diosa y por lo tanto no envejece y esas cosas, lo siento Saori tiene un cuerpo mortal así que para mí envejece o por lo menos en este fic si. Tercero, esto es fanfiction! Sé que han leído cosas más descabelladas, a que sí porque yo me las he leído jaja. Open Mind Sweeties :D

Notas de la Autora: Ahora si después de mi rollo mareador :P sé que esto está raro, no sé para cuantos capítulos vaya pero les prometo no ser muy mala jajaja. Espero que les guste, siento la tardanza por la actualización y muchas gracias por leer! :3


	3. El Entrenamiento Comienza

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

**EL PRECIO DE UNA FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 3:** El Entrenamiento Comienza.

— ¡Koga! ¡Felicidades por tu nombramiento a dorado! —le gritó un caballero de plata que iba pasando por el lugar, a lo que Koga respondió con una muy forzada sonrisa mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida.

Tenía un par de horas que la ceremonia donde Athena había anunciado a Koga como nuevo caballero de Sagitario había terminado, pero no con ello el disgusto del nuevo elegido.

En esos momentos Koga, se enfilaba directo a la cámara del patriarca junto con sus amigos, resuelto a hablar con Saori sobre su nombramiento.

— Koga, debes calmarte —le aconsejó Ryuho.

— No puedo, más cuando sé que esto que acaba de hacer no es justo… ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Lo hizo porque me ha adoptado!

— Tú si te has vuelto loco —intervino Soma con su acostumbrada risa burlona —. No creo que Athena haya tomado esa decisión porque seas su hijo. Vamos Koga, la conoces mejor que nosotros y todos sabemos que ella nunca hace este tipo de cosas.

— Soma tiene razón, no creo que Athena haya tomado una decisión de esta magnitud para favorecerte —secundo Yuna.

— Pues yo no lo creo así. Si los demás en el santuario se enteran seguramente van a malinterpretar las cosas y yo no…

— ¿Por qué tendrían que enterarse? —interrumpió Haruto—, los únicos que sabemos somos nosotros y no planeamos decir nada —dijo el lobo.

Los cuatro amigos detuvieron su paso al darse cuenta que ya se encontraban fuera de la sala patriarcal.

— Tengo que hablar con ella —dijo Koga con semblante serio—. No estoy de acuerdo con esto y mucho menos que él sea mi maestro.

— Si no aceptas el cargo de caballero dorado despertarás sospechas —advirtió Ryuho pero Koga se encogió de hombros antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a la sala.

— En verdad no entiendo qué le sucede —comentó Soma —. ¿Qué de malo le ve que Seiya lo entrene? —preguntó a sus otros tres amigos esperando que ellos pudieran aclararlo pero nadie pudo dar una respuesta.

Yuna desvió la mirada un tanto nerviosa; ella era la única a parte de Koga que sabía sobre el matrimonio entre Seiya y la diosa, y aunque le hubiera gustado contárselo a sus demás amigos no podía hacerlo, Koga confiaba en ella y no iba a fallarle.

Koga entró a la sala en donde Saori se encontraba de pie esperándolo. El chico se acercó un poco a ella y cuando estuvo a unos metros de distancia se hincó ante la presencia de la diosa.

— Dime Koga, ¿a qué debo tu visita? —preguntó ella un tanto extrañada, aunque supuso que se debía al nuevo nombramiento que le había dado al caballero.

— Saori… Athena, con todo respeto he venido a decirte que no puedo aceptar el nuevo cargo que me has conferido.

— Es normal que tengas dudas y que te sientas confundido —trato de alentarlo en tono suave.

Koga negó con la cabeza y levantó el semblante para verla a los ojos. — No es por eso…

— Entonces ¿de qué se trata?

El joven tomó aire antes de soltar lo que pensaba: — ¡Es que todo esto lo estás haciendo por que soy…!

— Por que eres uno de mis mejores caballeros, Koga —interrumpió ella para evitar caer en la plática de la adopción ya que hablar de eso en el santuario era muy complicado—. No quiero que pienses que tengo favoritismo hacia a ti por… lo que crees que lo tengo. Sé que para ti es difícil distinguirlo, pero esto no se trata de preferencias.

— Hay otros caballeros más fuertes que yo que podrían hacerlo mejor.

Saori sonrió y negó con la cabeza a la vez. — No se trata sólo de eso Koga. ¿Has visto la reacción de todos tus compañeros cuando te nombré? Todos aplaudieron, se acercaron a felicitarte, estaban muy contentos ¿Sabes por que? —Koga permanecía en silencio escuchando con atención el discurso de su diosa—, porque en verdad merecías ese nombramiento; has sido un caballero valiente, tenaz, que me ha protegido en batalla y que ha logrado el milagro cuando la esperanza está perdida. De no haber sido justa con esto créeme que todos hubieran reaccionado diferente.

Koga lo meditó un poco y se convenció de que la explicación que ella le daba no podía ser mentira; el también la conocía y había aprendido a leer sus ojos que en ese momento la mostraban orgullosa por su ascenso a dorado.

— ¿O es acaso que no te sientes feliz con tu ascenso? —le preguntó ella.

Koga tuvo que reprimir la sonrisa nerviosa que amenazaba con bordear su boca. El problema no era convertirse en el caballero de sagitario, porque siempre ehabía soñado en servir a Athena hasta dar su vida y un nombramiento de esa magnitud era un honor, el problema era otro.

— No es eso, claro que me siento muy contento de que me hayas elegido pero… —titubeó un poco— ¿Qué hay de Seiya? ¿Por qué tiene que ser él mi maestro? —lanzó Koga sin ocultar su molestia.

— Sé que Seiya no es de tu agrado —se aventuró a decir a sabiendas de la fibra tan sensible que estaba tocando—, pero a pesar de todas las buenas aptitudes que tienes para ser el nuevo caballero de sagitario, me temo que te hace falta un entrenamiento al nivel de tu nueva armadura. Sé que hubieras preferido que mandara a llamar a algún otro antiguo caballero como Hyoga, Shiryu o Shun, inclusive a tu maestra Shaina pero, bueno ellos han decidido hacer su vida a parte con todo derecho y Seiya fue el único que se quedó con nosotros. Quién mejor que él que conoce a la perfección esa armadura.

Koga guardó silencio escudriñando los azules ojos de la diosa intentando encontrar algún indicio de un plan secreto, de algo que ella le estuviera ocultando pero no halló nada más que la verdad en su semblante.

— No me gusta que estemos así —admitió Saori con semblante triste y Koga supo que no estaba hablando de su situación entre caballero y diosa—. Por favor Koga.

Al joven de cabello color vino se le estrujó el corazón al escucharla hablar de ese modo; así que maldijo por lo bajo que ella lo hubiera educado para ser noble. No sabía si se arrepentiría de su decisión, pero lo más difícil para él estaba por venir.

— Está bien, esperaré instrucciones de Seiya… —dijo él con un suspiro.

— Confío plenamente en ti, sé que serás un gran caballero dorado —sonrió orgullosa la deidad.

Koga se despidió de Saori haciendo una reverencia y salió de la sala. Afuera sus amigos que esperaban de pie se acercaron a él al verlo salir.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ryuho al ver la expresión contrariada del joven pegaso.

Yuna clavó sus ojos en los del chico y éste le correspondió la mirada, tratando de comunicarle que todo estaba en orden.

— No ha pasado nada malo amigos —habló por fin el futuro dorado—. Saori… Athena me ha confiado una nueva misión y aunque me cueste voy a cumplirla.

* * *

— ¡Hey Koga! —gritó Soma sacando de sus pensamientos al chico que había madrugado y llegado ya a su lugar de entrenamiento.

— Hola Soma —dijo sin mucha emoción.

— Qué animos te cargas, deberías estar contento hoy es tu primer día de entranamiento como futuro dorado.

— Es un poco difícil estar feliz cuando mi maestro y yo no nos llevamos del todo bien.

— Es verdad, aunque extraño. Antes Seiya te caía muy bien.

— Las cosas cambian —dijo en su defensa Koga, ya que no podía contarle sobre el matrimonio entre Seiya y Saori.

— en eso tienes razón, las cosas cambian —dijo Soma con un dejo de burla en su tono—. Así como las cosas han cambiado entre Yuna y tú.

— ¡¿QUE?! —exclamó Koga ruborizado—. E-Estas equivocado.

— Si lo estuviera no te hubieras puesto de esa forma —rió el león menor—. Admítelo, somos amigos puedes confiar en mi.

— Es que, en realidad no sé que es lo que está pasando —dijo Koga bajando el tono de su voz.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas? ¡Todo está muy claro! ¡Entre ustedes hay algo!

— No lo sé Soma, ni siquiera sé si esto está permitido…

Soma tomó por los hombros a su amigo y lo sacudió. — Mira, olvídate del santuario por un momento y dime lo qué sientes cuando estas con ella.

— A veces me cuesta hilar las palabras, o no hacer cosas estúpidas y cuando la tengo enfrente me siento muy nervioso y me falta el aire.

Soma sonrió complacido de escuchar a Koga hablar de sus sentimientos y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a su amigo. — Amigo, déjame decirte que esto no tiene marcha atrás, estás ¿cómo puedo decirlo? En el fondo.

— ¿Eso que quiere decir?

— Ya lo descubrirás. Por mientras creo que tu maestro acaba de llegar —comentó Soma observando a lo lejos el caminar del ex dorado.

— ¿Vendrás mas tarde con los demás? —preguntó Koga a su amigo.

— No sé, creo que casualmente tengo cosas que hacer, Te veré después —se despidió el leoncillo y se marchó a paso despreocupado.

— Buenos días Koga —saludó Seiya animado.

Tan solo de ver la figura de Seiya acercarse, Koga volteó los ojos y suspiró, recordándose a si mismo que necesitaba separar sus problemas familiares y el santuario, aunque era un poco difícil ya que aquel que era su nuevo padre adoptivo también se había vuelto su nuevo maestro, y para empeorar la situación estaba casado con la deidad virgen a la cual le profesaba una gran devoción

— Hola —devolvió el saludo a secas.

Seiya adivinó los pensamientos del chico antes siquiera de llegar junto a él — De acuerdo, sé que tu y yo no tenemos una buena relación.

— No tienes que recordármelo —soltó Koga en tono defensivo.

Seiya ignoró el comentario y prosiguió: — Tratemos de llevarla tranquilamente y enfocarnos en tu entrenamiento; de entrada quiero que sepas que será algo riguroso pero iremos viendo avances poco a poco hasta que estés a un buen nivel —el castaño esbozó una sonrisa—. Tengo varias anécdotas sobre la armadura de sagitario, no solamente de cuando ascendí como tú sino de cuando fui un caballero de bronce, pero ya habrá tiempo para contar todo eso. ¿Preparado? —le preguntó con entusiasmo al despreocupado muchacho que tenía en frente.

Koga asintió poniéndose en pose de ataque.

— Tranquilo —rió Seiya al ver la postura que su alumno había adoptado—. Primero te hablaré un poco de la armadura, antes de comenzar a entrenar de lleno.

Koga frunció el ceño pues se sintió un poco tonto al haberse puesto en guardia.

Seiya se encaminó hacia las gradas q rodeaban todo el borde de aquella arena de entrenamiento y se sentó. El ex dorado dio una palmadita al espacio que estaba su lado invitando a Koga a unírsele.

El chico obedeció con un suspiro.

— Debes saber que todas las armaduras doradas brindan gran poder a quien tenga el honor de portarlas, la de sagitario no es la excepción —comenzó Seiya—. Esta armadura de oro es poderosa y tiene un sentido por la justicia y el amor hacia Athena muy grande — Koga hizo una mueca al escuchar eso último—. Existen solo dos armaduras de oro que poseen sus propias armas: la de libra, y la de sagitario. En este caso el arma es una arco de oro y su flecha —guardaron silencio los dos y después Seiya decidió continuar al ver que Koga mantenía su mirada sobre él esperando escuchar más—. Entre los caballeros del santuario de esta generación y de la pasada a la cual pertenecí, es de sobra conocido que la armadura de sagitario es muy especial.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó curioso el joven.

— Por que dentro de ella reside el espíritu de su anterior portador a mi: Aiorios.

— He oído hablar de él, dicen que fue un gran caballero, ¿lo conociste?

— Aioros fue un caballero excepcional. El más fiel a Athena, Koga. Él rescató a nuestra Diosa de una muerte segura y prematura que el patriarca de ese entonces planeaba darle y lamentablemente murió en el camino de proteger a Saori. Por tal motivo no tuve el privilegio de conocerlo a fondo pero crecí escuchando sus hazañas lo que me hizo admirarlo muchísimo.

— Ya veo —dijo un tanto decepcionado el chico.

— Sólo hubo una ocasión en donde lo vi — comentó Seiya y vio que había vuelto a captar la atención de su pupilo—: aquella vez entramos al inframundo, para salvar a Athena debíamos llevarle su armadura para que pudiera pelear contra Hades, sin embargo nos topamos con una gran pared que nos impidió el paso, el muro de los lamentos. Fue entonces cuando los 12 caballeros dorados se reunieron, inclusive los que habían muerto con anterioridad fueron resucitados por Athena. Aioros se colocó al frente y preparó su arco con una flecha y así los 12, concentraron su cosmos en dicha flecha y derribaron el muro de los lamentos —Koga notó el semblante de Seiya se tornó triste— Ellos dieron su vida para que nosotros pudiéramos seguir con nuestro camino. De verdad me hubiera gustado agradecerle a Aioros por la ayuda que siempre me brindó, pero no tuve oportunidad. ¿Sabes, Koga? la armadura de sagitario es muy noble, ya que cuando la esperanza parecía muerta, cuando creí que yo no podría levantarme una vez más acudió a mi y gracias a ella pude enfrentarme a dioses como Abel, Lucifer, Eris y Poseidón.

—Es una armadura bastante poderosa y sobretodo el espíritu de Aioros es muy noble.

— Así es —asintió Seiya complacido de ver que el humor de su alumno se había apaciguado—. Y ahora la responsabilidad será tuya, sé que lo harás bien —dijo sonriendo el nuevo maestro—. Bien, basta de charlas, el verdadero entrenamiento va a comenzar muchacho.

Los dos entrenaron arduamente en su primera sesión. Lucharon entre ellos sin tenerse consideración alguna. Aunque Seiya tenía tiempo de no pertenecer al ejército de Athena, Koga se daba cuenta que seguía siendo demasiado ágil y fuerte ya que le estaba costando trabajo esquivar sus puños y ni siquiera podía acercársele lo suficiente para poder propinarle un golpe.

— Eso todo por hoy —anunció Seiya a un agitado Koga.

— No, aún no hemos terminado —refutó el de cabello color vino, molesto porque no había podido darle más que unos cuantos rasguños a su maestro.

— No te precipites —aconsejó Seiya riendo—, conforme vayas tomando más práctica serás mas rápido y fuerte… puede que hasta me superes.

— Y apuesto a que eso no te va a gustar —sonrió malicioso el pegaso.

— La verdad es que me haría sentir muy orgulloso de ti —se sinceró el castaño.

— No empieces con esas cosas conmigo —le advirtió Koga pues ya había notado en el tono de Seiya pretensiones paternales.

— Está bien, tranquilo. Nos veremos mañana —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar.

— ¡Seiya! ¡Aún no terminamos! —le gritó—. ¡No estoy cansado podemos seguir!

— Es suficiente por hoy Koga de verdad —el chico hizo mala cara—. Además, parece que te están esperando —le dijo Seiya sonriendo mirando hacia la parte más alta de las gradas. Koga volteó el rostro en esa dirección y descubrió a Yuna sentada en uno de los peldaños, automáticamente el rubor inundó las mejillas de ambos chicos cuando sus miradas se encontraron—. Te veré mañana aquí a la misma hora —dijo Seiya y se retiró.

Yuna bajó las gradas de forma hábil y rápida y al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba al lado de su amigo.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó tímida la chica.

— No como me hubiera gustado —admitió Koga sonriéndole—. ¿Sabes? No pude darle ni un solo golpe concreto a ese…

— ¡Koga! —exclamó la chica al escucharlo.

— Está bien, está bien, lo siento —se disculpó él.

— Te aseguro que si entrenas duro serás capaz de llevar una pelea a su mismo nivel.

— Eso me dijo él también.

— Y… ¿no han peleado?

— No. La verdad no ha sido tan desagradable como lo esperaba. —Koga debía admitir que si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, seguramente se llevaría de maravilla con Seiya—. La cosa es cuando Seiya trata de hacerse el paternal conmigo o cuando recuerdo que ellos dos… bueno ya sabes de que hablo.

— Deberías tratar de controlar eso y separar lo que concierne a tu familia de tu entrenamiento.

— Créeme que eso intento Yuna, de verdad —dijo Koga contrariado—. ¿Dónde están los demás? —quiso saber el muchacho.

— B-Bueno no lo sé en realidad. Habíamos quedado en venir a verte, ya que todos queríamos saber como te había ido en tu primer día en entrenamiento, pero a la mera hora Soma, Ryuho y Haruto me dijeron que tenían otras cosas que hacer y que los disculpara contigo.

Koga entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado. Ahora entendía porque casualmente Soma tenía cosas que hacer como para no estar ahí en esos momentos. El león menor seguramente había obligado a Haruto y a Ryuho a decirle lo mismo a Yuna. Koga hizo una nota mental, ya se encargaría de darle su merecido a ese embustero

— Nunca debí contarle nada… —murmuró para si el pegaso.

— ¿Qué? ¿A quién?

— N-No nada, estaba pensando en voz alta. ¿Qué haremos entonces? — preguntó Koga tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Bueno, no lo sé, no teníamos planeado hacer algo en particular.

—Tengo una idea —Koga revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón por un momento y cuando estuvo seguro de que llevaba el suficiente dinero dijo—: ¿Quieres ir al cine?

* * *

Notas de la Autora: Hola. Bueno aquí está el capitulo 3. En este cap Saori y Seiya aparecieron por separado, pero no se preocupen habrá más de ellos adelante. Sobre Koga y Yuna, es algo obvio que los estoy enfatizando, me gusta mucho la pareja, además de que se supone que están un poco más grandes :D. Ya veremos que más sucede, gracias por leer.

P.D.: Si ven una cochinada en el texto avísenme porfa porque luego fanfiction me hace muchas cosas feas con la Mac aún cuando ya lo revisé en DocManager y en mi compu. Gracias!


	4. Mala Concentración

******Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

**EL PRECIO DE UNA FAMILIA**

**Capitulo 4: **Mala Concentración.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! — gritaba Seiya y negaba con la cabeza a la vez mientras veía el entrenamiento que le había puesto a Koga — ¡Tu puño debe ser firme! ¡No dudes! ¡No! ¡Tu cosmos debe destruir todo lo que toque, es por eso que debes concentrarlo! —era la segunda semana de entrenamiento y el muchacho no lo estaba haciendo bien a pesar de que Seiya ya le había explicado 3 veces seguidas lo que debía hacer—. Alto —le ordenó al distraído aprendiz.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¡Lo estoy haciendo como me lo dijiste! —replicó el más joven.

— Por supuesto que no, estas haciendo todo al revés y no estas concentrando tu cosmos para el ataque. Ya llevamos toda la semana así y no has podido lograr un avance con el Trueno Atómico, Koga.

El joven suspiró con pesar y apretó los labios, culpable; estaba molesto consigo mismo por estar tan desconcentrado y no estar haciendo un buen desempeño en su entrenamiento, también le hartaba escuchar los regaños y gritos de Seiya y encima no sabía definir con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo.

Seiya suspiró al ver a Koga un tanto afligido. El ex dorado estaba preocupado porque a lo largo de esa semana el desempeño de su discípulo había bajado considerablemente a diferencia de la semana en la que habían comenzado. Sin embargo en esos momentos, más que verlo como un alumno, Seiya contemplaba con ojos paternos al muchacho que tenía en frente.

— Descansemos un poco —dijo Seiya señalando las gradas invitándolo a sentarse. Koga se movió por inercia y obedeció sentándose y Seiya hizo lo propio al lado del pegaso—. Koga, ¿pasa algo? —se aventuró a preguntar el padre adoptivo con cautela.

— Nada que pueda importarte —una vez más el tono cortante aparecía.

Seiya arqueó una ceja — Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, me importa aunque te moleste y no tienes porqué hablarme de ese modo. Soy tu maestro Koga y tengo derecho a saber porqué mi alumno no puede concentrarse desde hace una semana.

— Son… cuestiones personales —contestó Koga que por una extraña razón estuvo apunto de decirle lo que pasaba—. No es nada grave o no lo sé pero se me va a pasar, discúlpame por… no cumplir las expectativas.

Seiya esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa al oír la respuesta del muchacho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo su hijo adoptivo se estaba abriendo con él.

— No te preocupes, eso se arregla con un poco más de entrenamiento, pero no es sólo eso lo que llama mi atención.

— Pues no hay nada más.

— Yo creo que si —aseguró el ex caballero—. Conozco esa mirada, la que tienes en estos momentos —confesó el castaño.

— Sólo dices cosas absurdas —lanzó Koga tratando de sonar indiferente pero la realidad era que su corazón se había acelerado de la nada temeroso de que Seiya supiera algo pero ¿por qué habría de saberlo? Si el no le había contado nada a nadie.

— Sé que aunque te pregunte mil veces no vas a contarme nada, pero sólo quiero decirte una cosa —se acercó Seiya a Koga y colocó una palma en el hombro de su hijo—: A veces no es necesario que pienses tanto las cosas, que te rompas la cabeza dándole vueltas tratando de entender la razón o el porqué, a veces Koga, sólo es necesario que actúes por lo que sientes ahí dentro —dijo señalando el corazón del chico—. No dudes y no le des mas vueltas porque aunque creas que no sabes lo que está pasando, lo sabes perfectamente y no tengas miedo en arriesgarte, la verdad es que yo creo que eres bien correspondido.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿PERO DE QUE ESTÁS HABLANDO?! —se apartó Koga nervioso y totalmente rojo—. ¡No eres quién para darme consejos y menos en tu caso porque tú…!

— ¡Suficiente, Koga! Recuerda el lugar en donde estamos.

— Tú nunca pareces recordarlo.

— Bueno, creo que dejaremos el entrenamiento por hoy —comentó Seiya ignorando el último comentario de Koga.

— No, sigamos te prometo que me voy a concentrar —pidió el futuro dorado.

— No es por eso, sino que como tuvimos una semana no muy productiva vamos a aumentar el entrenamiento; ahora no sólo lo harás aquí en el santuario sino que también en la mansión, así que mejor tómate la tarde para aclarar un poco tus ideas ya que mañana empezará la verdadera acción.

— ¿E-En la mansión? Pero ¿por qué ahi?

— Porque quiero que hagas un poco de ejercicio en el gimnasio y que además no haya nada que pueda… distraerte un poco.

Koga hubiera refutado sino fuera porque sintió que se le subía el color en la cara y Seiya rió ante la reacción de su hijo.

De pronto, los dos sintieron una presencia familiar que se acercaba hasta ellos y voltearon el dirección de donde provenía el cosmo.

— Saori… Athena —susurró Koga hincándose al mismo tiempo que lo hacia Seiya.

— Mis dos nobles caballeros —dijo Saori esbozando una gran sonrisa y les indicó que se pusieran de pie con un ademán—. He estado observando su entrenamiento desde lejos estos días, parece que hoy no fue tan riguroso.

— E-Es que b-bueno, yo… —balbuceó Koga intentando excusarse.

— Decidimos tomarnos un descanso —intervino Seiya tranquilamente hablando fluido con una sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en los ojos al mirar a la Diosa—. Koga ha estado esforzándose mucho, cada vez mejora más y como vamos a cambiar un poco el entrenamiento le he dado la tarde libre por hoy.

— Me alegra escuchar eso. Estoy segura de que pronto Koga será digno de usar su nueva armadura — dijo Saori observando al aprendiz.

— Yo también lo creo, será un gran caballero dorado. Bueno, tengo unas cosas pendientes por hacer, si me disculpan —Seiya hizo una reverencia hacia Saori.

— Adelante —lo autorizó ella.

— Te veré más tarde — dijo bajito pero no lo suficiente como para que Koga no lo escuchara. Un poco de rubor apareció en las mejillas de ambos y Seiya se retiró dejando a la Diosa y el muchacho solos.

Koga que miraba la situación de cerca ya estaba más que enojado. Odiaba ese tipo de complicidad que tenían entre ambos. Detestaba notar los aparentemente "discretos" detalles que se tenían entre los dos. Odiaba saber la verdad y no poder decirla en el santuario, odiaba que ellos hubieran roto las reglas que a él tanto le habían recalcado.

— Todo lo que te dijo sobre mi es mentira —comenzó Koga sintiendo mucho enojo hacia Seiya, tanto que quería hacerlo quedar mal con Saori aunque eso representara echarse de cabeza él también—. Esta semana ha sido muy mala. Seiya me ha gritado, regañado y ha parado el entrenamiento muchas veces porque no logro hacerlo bien.

Saori captó el tono de voz de su caballero. — Seiya no sabe mentir, Koga —aseguró la Diosa—, y menos a mi, así que lo que ha dicho no puede ser más que verdad. He visto sus entrenamientos y vas mejorando bastante, sólo has tenido una semana un poco diferente —el chico negó con la cabeza—. Tu cosmo ha estado algo agitado estos días.

— ¿C-Cómo? P-Pero ¿de qué hablas?

— No sé, yo sólo dije que te he sentido un poco confundido desde hace unos cuantos días, pero sólo tú sabes porqué.

Koga tragó saliva; ella lo sabía y sospechaba que Saori estaba enterada no sólo por el hecho de que era Athena, sino más bien era su madre.

— N-No es nada, de verdad.

Saori sonrió al ver a su hijo ponerse nervioso —Vaya es un poco curioso entonces, porque el cosmo de mi santa de águila se ha sentido un poco parecido al tuyo —el corazón del muchacho se aceleró y comenzaron a sudarle las manos ¿era verdad lo que estaba diciendo Saori? —. En fin, disfruta de tu día libre, Koga. Espero verte pronto en casa ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que fuiste a visitarme.

— A partir de mañana ahí estaré entrenando.

— Me alegra, quiero pasar algo de tiempo contigo. Te veré mañana entonces.

Saori dio media vuelta y se alejó, mientras tanto Koga sentía sus latidos desbocados en la garganta, uno por uno. Primero había sido Soma, luego Seiya y por último Saori, todos sospechaban cosas o más bien ya se habían dado cuenta.

Koga se llevó las manos a la cabeza y frotó su cabello color vino. Se sentía extraño, raro… — Todo ha cambiado… esta sensación… yo no podré ser capaz de poder mirar a Yuna a los ojos como antes —dijo para si Koga completamente rojo, recordando lo que no le había contado a nadie, lo que había pasado esa vez cuando acudió al cine con su amiga.

— _De acuerdo ¿Qué película quieres ver? —le preguntó Koga a la rubia observando la cartelera del cine—. Están disponibles una noche con los zombies, aventura en la nieve, amor en grecia y fueria de Dioses —le recitó Koga a su compañera— ¡Bah! No necesito ver una película para saber lo que es eso último. Bine Yuna, ¿qué eliges?_

— _En realidad no hay mucho para escoger Koga, pero lo que tu quieras ver para mi está bien —dijo ella cendiendole la elección de la película. _

— _¿Segura? —ella aseguro con la cabeza— Bien, espero que no seas miedosa porque entraremos a ver una noche con los zombies._

_Yuna tragó saliva pero mostro su linda sonrisa hacia Koga. — Esa película es perfecta seguramente estará muy… interesante. _

— _Si la verdad he leído un poco sobre ella y dicen que los efectos del maquillaje son fabulosos._

— _Seguro que si —contestó la chica con una voz mas entusiasta de lo normal—. ¿Podrías ir por los boletos en lo que yo compro las palomitas?_

— _De acuerdo —dijo Koga alegre dirigiéndose a la taquilla._

_Yuna avanzó hacia la dulcería, esperando que Koga no comprara los boletos tan rápido para evitar así que se diera cuenta de su contrariado rostro. Yuna no quería arruinar nada en esa salida, por lo cual no le había puesto peros a la elección que había hecho el futuro dorado, sin embargo sólo había una sola cosa que más repugnancia le daba a la santa de águila en todo el mundo: Zombis._

_Cuando ya habían comprado las palomitas y los refrescos y escogido un buen lugar de las filas de hasta arriba, Koga y Yuna yacían sentados uno al lado del otro esperando porque comenzara la película. _

— _¡Basta Koga, vas a terminarte las palomitas antes de que empiece la película! —lo regañó la rubia dándole un leve manotazo en la palma de la mano._

— _¡Pero, Yuna! _

— _Nada de peros, hasta que empiece la película._

— _¿Ni en los cortos? —rogó él con esos ojos brillantes que Yuna siempre trataba de evitar._

— _N-ni en los cortos —sentenció ella._

— _Está bien —dijo con derrota el joven y se cruzó de brazos ante su evidente fracaso._

_No pasó mucho tiempo para que las luces de la sala se apagaran y comenzaran los cortos acostumbrados antes de la película. Todos los presentes coemnzaron a acomodarse en sus asientos para disfrutar de la función. Koga quiso poner su brazo en el descansabrazos de su asiento pero no se había dado cuenta que Yuna ya lo estaba ocupando, lo que ocasionó que posara su mano encima de la de ella y los dos pegaran el brinco ante el contacto._

—_¡D-Discúlpame! ¡N-No me d-di cuenta! —rogó el Pegaso desviando la mirada a donde pudo._

—_N-No hay p-problema, si quieres pon tu brazo —dijo Yuna._

—_No, así está bien, apóyalo tu._

—_P-Podemos compartir el descansabrazos ¿si? —propuso Yuna haciendo a un lado su delgada extremidad. Koga se sonrojó pero aceptó, ya que había espacio suficiente para ambos brazos._

_Pronto la película comenzó y para Koga pintaba muy interesante al contrario de Yuna que, por dentro, rezaba por que los zombis no fueran tan grotescos, pero para mala fortuna de la oji azul no pasó mucho tiempo para que la sala se llenara de gritos y expresiones de desagrado._

_Yuna permanecía inmóvil en su asiento, con cara pálida mientras se comía las uñas; Koga que se estaba divirtiendo bastante y ya se había encargado de acabarse las palomitas casi por completo. De pronto le echó una ojeada a su amiga y notó su estático estado._

— _¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó al darse cuenta del color de su piel que podía notar había cambiado a pesar de la poca luz—. Si hay algún problema podemos salirnos —le aseguró._

—_N-No t-todo e-está b-bien…_

— _Yuna… mira nada más cómo estás, ven vamos a salir un rato a tomar aire._

— _E-estoy b-bien, d-de v-verdad…_

_Repentinamente un grito colectivo hizo reaccionar a Yuna como pudo: la chica pegó un salto y gritó también e instintivamente se abrazó al cuerpo de Koga que la había recibido envolviéndola en sus brazos. Ella temblaba, pero al darse cuenta de la situación su corazón se disparó rápidamente al igual que el del pegaso. Fue entonces cuando sucedió… Yuna levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con la del joven, él le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos… sentía la cabeza darle vueltas, el corazón salírsele. _

_Algo en si interior le gritaba que lo hicera así que Koga se acercó a Yuna e instintivamente los ojos de ambos se cerraron, ubicando con precisión los labios del otro. Y el contacto se dio; el beso era por demás tímido y suave debido a los nervios de ambos, sin embargo Koga sintió la necesidad de sentirla más cerca a él y fue por ello que la abrazó con fuerza hacia su pecho. El beso se estaba intensificando por parte de los dos cuando de pronto los gritos de la sala los hicieron sobresaltar._

_Koga y Yuna se separaron completamente rojos dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Ambos recuperaron sus posturas en sus asientos y pretendieron mirar la película como si nada hubiera pasado pero no pudieron. _

_Ninguno quería hablar, ninguno quería pensar que iba a pasar después de eso. Fue hasta después de varios minutos que Koga se armó de valor:_

— _¿Podemos salirnos? —susurró sin mirarla. El muchacho pensó que sería lo mejor dada la situación y que ya no podía concentrarse en nada. Yuna se limitó a asentir y ambos salieron del cine. _

_Ya afuera ninguno de los dos se detuvo para preguntar al otro lo que harían, sino que los dos continuaron caminando en silencio por las calles por mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron a la entrada del santuario._

— _Bueno… Yuna yo… —comenzó Koga pero en realidad no estaba seguro de qué decir. Era evidente que sentía algo por la chica sin embargo sus ideas aún no estaban muy claras. Yuna esperó con el corazón acelerado la continuación de las palabras del futuro dorado sin embargo éste se quedó callado._

— _No tienes nada que decir, sino lo sientes… no digas nada, no estás forzado a ello._

— _Es que no sé qué decir… _

_Yuna lo comprendía, ella tampoco tenía palabras._

— _Gracias por esta tarde —dijo ella con la cabeza gacha—. Te veré después debo entrenar un poco._

— _¿A esta hora? —se asombró Koga pues ya había oscurecido._

_Ella asintió sonriendo lo que hizo que a Koga le temblaran las rodillas._

— _Me ayuda a pensar._

_Dicho eso la santa de águila se echó a correr en dirección opuesta a Koga, que se quedó parado en su lugar observando como ella se alejaba._

Yuna suspiró con pesar mirando al techo de su habitación. Recordaba cada minuto de aquella vez y cuando lo hacía no podía evitar que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho. Habían pasado un par de días de esa salida con Koga y ambos se estaban evitando.

Ella tenía claros sus sentimientos, pero sospechaba que Koga dudaba un poco, lo cual la hacía sentir mal. La rubia giró sobre su hombro y volvió a cerrar los ojos decidida a obligarse a dormir, pero estaba segura de que no iba a conseguirlo ya que la escena de aquel beso, la sensación de los brazos de Koga envolviéndola y la suavidad de los labios del chico se recreaban una vez tras otra en su mente.

* * *

Saori se levantó puntual como acostumbraba desde hacía mucho. Era fin de semana y por esos días tenía permitido darse un poco de descanso sobre sus deberes como Athena por lo cual estaba en su mansión.

La reencarnación de la Diosa, se vistió y peinó su larga cabellera con esmero para después bajar las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, ya que como buena mortal el hambre matutina ya había aparecido. Sin embargo al entrar a la cocina se llevó una grata sorpresa que le sacó una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

— Buenos días —saludó Seiya quién tenía puesto un mandil y cocinaba algo en una sartén.

— Buenos días —contestó ella sonriendo—. Veo que me has ganado, hoy madrugaste.

— Sólo quise consentirte un poco, haz estado un poco atareada en cuestiones del santuario así que quise que no tuvieras que preocuparte por lo menos de quehaceres domésticos por hoy.

Si de por sí para Saori resultaba casi imposible no enamorarse de Seiya por su sonrisa y su forma de ser, aquellos detalles que tenía con ella de vez en cuando la hacían derretirse.

— Muchas gracias Seiya.

— No es nada y si me hace el honor señorita…

— ¡Oh vamos, Seiya! Hace mucho tiempo que me volví un poco mayor como para que me sigas diciendo así.

— De acuerdo, entonces ¿podría hacerme el honor de pasar al jardín? La mesa ya está servida, en un momento estaré con usted —dijo él con fingido tono educado.

Saori rió ante las palabras pero accedió y fue hasta el jardín en donde efectivamente el desayuno ya esperaba servido. Seiya se había esmerado en preparar jugo de naranja y té, pan francés y hot cakes con caritas sonrientes.

— Es un niño —dijo para sí al observar tan pintoresca comida. Desde que Seiya estaba viviendo con ella los días de ambos eran así; alegres, felices, plenos. Llenos de romance y detalles por parte de ambos. Era como si el santuario no existiera, como si fueran dos personas normales, enamoradas, como si fueran una pareja como cualquier otra.

— ¡Mas hot cakes a la vista! —exclamó Seiya depositando un plato al centro de la mesa que tríaía otro tanto de piezas del alimento. El castaño tomó asiento en la silla vacía junto a Saori y ambos se dispusieron a desayunar.

Hablaron de cosas triviales como el clima, las noticias en el mundo, política y el santuario. Hasta que la plática se volcó hacia el hijo (que por la ley) tenían juntos.

— Lo cité aquí para que vaya alternando su entrenamiento con el Santuario y la casa y también es una forma para obligarlo a venir un poco y convivir con nosotros.

— Seiya, no debiste hacer eso, Koga tendría que venir sólo si le nace.

— Pero no le nacerá si no se da cuenta de cómo son las cosas en realidad entre tu y yo. Y siempre es bueno que venga a visitar a sus padres.

— En eso tienes razón, pero Koga es tan listo que se dará cuenta de tus intenciones al hacerlo venir al cabo de unos días.

Seiya se encogió de hombros y se metió otro bocado de hot cakes. —Será demasiado tarde cuando quiera cambiar de opinión.

— ¿Sabes? Me preocupa un poco Koga, estos días lo he sentido un tanto distraído, no sé cuanto tiempo vaya a seguir así.

— Creo que es normal dada la situación en la que está.

— Pues ni él sabe con certeza la situación en la que está —expresó Saori.

— Hay que darle tiempo, estas cosas son naturales en los chicos de su edad ¿o no? —le preguntó posando una mano en la de ella. Saori inmediatamente se sonrojó.

— Veo que llegué muy temprano —interrumpió una voz familiar con tono apático detrás de ellos. Koga miraba la escena receloso, había visto el momento exacto en el que las manos de sus padres adoptivos se encontraron y por supuesto no el había gustado.

— ¡Koga! Justamente estábamos hablando sobre ti —dijo Seiya—. Y no te preocupes, llegas a tiempo.

Saori se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta donde Koga se encontraba y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

— Me alegra que hayas venido, te he echado de menos.

— También te he extrañado Sao… Mamá —corrigió ante la mirada suspicaz de ella.

— Bueno, es hora del entrenamiento. ¿Estás listo?

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? —Seiya alzó una ceja y Koga se arrepintió en el momento de haber dicho aquello, porque su padre y maestro sospechaba la situación en la que se encontraba, la cual le había costado su concentración en días anteriores.

— Bueno, entonces vamos, entrenaremos en la duela del gimnasio.

Koga y Seiya comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa cuando Saori dijo:

— Oigan, ¿les gustaría que comiéramos los 3 juntos?

— Por supuesto que sí, es una buena idea Saori —reconoció el ex dorado—. ¿Tú que opinas Koga?

El chico hubiera querido decir que tenía cosas que hacer y no podía quedarse, sin embargo regresar al santuario no era le mejor opción ya que corría el riesgo de encontrarse con Yuna y definitivamente no iba a poder mirarla a los ojos, y por otro lado al ver la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de su cariñosa madre adoptiva y el brillo de sus ojos a la espera de una respuesta le indicó que rechazar el momento no era una opción.

— Si… ¿Por qué no?

— ¡Perfecto! Prepararé la comida en lo que ustedes entrenan. Esfuérzate mucho hijo.

Pocos minutos después el maestro y su alumno ya se encontraban en el gimnasio, para comenzar.

— Bien Koga, haz mejorado bastante desde que empezamos este entrenamiento, por hoy dejaremos un poco el trueno atómico.

— ¿Entonces? —preguntó con tono impaciente el alumno.

Seiya se puso en posición de ataque y su mirada adoptó un aire de determinación.

— Hoy vamos a usar los puños, necesitas aprender más de velocidad, ser capaz de pegarme, no vamos a utilizar ningún ataque ya que no queremos destruir la mansión, eso lo dejaremos para mañana ¿De acuerdo? —Koga se puso en guardia y asintió mientras sonreía. Esa era la oportunidad que estaba buscando de por fin lograr vencer a Seiya en combate—. Esa es la actitud que me agrada ¡Comencemos!

Koga se abalanzó sobre Seiya y comenzaron el ritual de esquivar puños entre ellos. Sin embargo esa vez era diferente, la concentración que en esos momentos sentía el muchacho aprendiz distaba mucho de la que había mostrado un día anterior en el santuario.

— Hoy recibirás el primero de muchos golpes que voy a darte —dijo Koga, amenazante.

— Eso quiero verlo —contestó Seiya, orgulloso ante la nueva actitud de su hijo.

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡Hola a todos y todas! Yey! Me comían las manos por escribir pero como estoy trabajando (si nuevamente) no había tenido el tiempo hasta hoy.

Unas cosas para decir: A pesar de que la tensión entre Koga y Seiya y también un poco con Saori se esté aplacando no quiere decir que se haya acabado o me haya olvidado de eso, ya veremos más adelante que onda. Lo repito, no me agrada que padre e hijo no se lleven pero todo esto tiene un propósito. Sé que había estado dejando de lado a Seiya y a Saori, pero como vieron hoy en éste capítulo podremos tener un poco más de ellos en los siguientes :3. Oh si, me moría de ganas de hacer la escena del cine xD o más bien de tener el pretexto de ya emparejarlos un poco más jejeje ya veremos que onda con ellos, pero aseguro romance, jaja los amo como pareja. Sobre los demás caballeros (Soma, Ryuho, Haruto) creo que los trataré como muy secundarios, no quiero profundizar tanto con ellos porque esto gira en torno a SxS y KxY.

En fin, no me maten. Les agradezco de antemano sus comentarios, positivos o no :) Los quiero, gracias por leer!.

P.D: Si ven alguna cosa horripilante en el texto favor de avisarme, como ya lo he dicho en la mac, me hace cosas horribles así revise mi capítulo letra por letra e_e

**_Princesa Saiyajin._**


	5. Miradas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Masami Kurumada y TOEI.

* * *

**EL PRECIO DE UNA FAMILIA**

**Capítulo 5:** Miradas.

— Bien Koga, así, lanza esos puños un poco más rápido —instruía Seiya a Koga mientras estaban en combate. El maestro podía percibir el cambio de actitud de su pupilo, lo cual se veía reflejado en su velocidad. El ex pegaso sabía que debía ser sincero, Koga estaba a nada de atestarle un golpe y en parte era lo que él deseaba sin embargo no se la iba a poner fácil—. Debes concentrarte en identificar las debilidades de tu contrincante, obsérvalo, siente su cosmo y aprende sus movimientos, anticípate a ellos y descubre la falla en su técnica; siempre hay una, no porque tu oponente no sea poderoso sino que siempre hay un punto en el que no somos diestros, no debería ser así pero hay veces en las que se da.

Koga seguía lanzando puños contra Seiya y asimilaba lo que éste acaba de compartirle.

— _Entonces eso quiere decir… que Seiya también tiene un punto débil en su técnica… _—pensó el joven. Koga se obligó a concentrarse un poco más y siguió el consejo de su maestro: mientras ambos daban de puños, el chico observaba las manos de Seiya sin perderlas de vista y comenzó a notar un patrón de movimientos tal y como él le había dado a entender; luego se concentró en sentir el cosmo del antiguo dorado, el cual no era nada dócil pero tampoco agresivo, más bien era fuerte, imponía pero no quería hacerle daño o al menos eso percibía él. Fue entonces cuando Koga comenzó a esquivar con más destreza a Seiya y le lanzó puños más decididos que su maestro cada vez se las veía más complicado para evadir.

— Veo que has entendido a la perfección lo que te he dicho y lo estás poniendo en práctica—felicitó Seiya con una sonrisa pues su alumno se había aplicado en clase.

— No es difícil leerte —provocó Koga, quien ya estaba seguro de haber encontrado la falla en Seiya y que por supuesto iba a aprovechar.

— No estés tan seguro —de pronto, sin que Koga pudiera anticiparse, un puño de Seiya que no vio llegar aterrizó en su estómago. Sin embargo en un último esfuerzo el aprendiz lanzó por igual su mano que impactó en la quijada de Seiya, lo que hizo que ambos salieran disparados en direcciones opuestas aterrizando en la duela del gimnasio.

Koga se quedó tumbado en el piso, jadeante, tratando de recuperar el aire que Seiya le había sacado, el castaño por su parte ya se había sentado en el lugar donde había caído y sobaba su mandíbula con una mano.

— Eso estuvo muy bien Koga, más que bien, te felicito.

— T-Te dije… te dije que lo h-haría y-y no será el último-o —amenazó el muchacho con la respiración entrecortada por el golpe, pues aun no se recuperaba.

— Me dolió —comentó Seiya aún frotándose el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

— ¡No eres el único! —bramó Koga aún doblado por el estómago.

Después de un rato de recuperación para alumno y maestro, éste último se puso de pie.

— Ahora haremos un poco de ejercicio para relajarnos y después bajaremos a comer, seguramente Saori estará ansiosa de vernos —Koga había olvidado que la peor parte para él estaba apunto de empezar, hubiera deseado que su entrenamiento no terminara nunca para no tener que lidiar con sus padres adoptivos—. Mañana retomaremos la técnica del trueno atómico, ya tienes que dominarlo a la perfección.

El muchacho se limitó a asentir y siguió a Seiya que ya había tomado un par de pesas de buen tamaño para comenzar a "relajar" sus músculos. Koga lo imitó y escogió unas pesas menos pesadas y comenzó con su labor, subiendo y bajando los brazos.

Inmersos cada uno en sus ejercicios permanecieron en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que Seiya decidió que era buen momento para tratar de entablar un poco de conversación con su hijo.

— Tu actitud cambió bastante de ayer a hoy, ¿sucedió algo que ocasionara que estés de mejor humor?

Koga sabía por donde iba —Nada, no imagines cosas, simplemente decidí esforzarme más ya que tengo una gran responsabilidad por delante y no quiero fallarte… e-es decir, f-fallarle a Athena.

— Ya veo —rio bajito Seiya al darse cuenta que a su hijo lo traicionaba su mente— Me alegra mucho que tengas presente tu nueva responsabilidad. Hubo un gran cambio en ti en un solo día y te agradezco que pongas todo tu empeño en este entrenamiento Koga, a pesar de tu carácter eres un alumno muy disciplinado, yo diría que el mejor que he tenido.

— Soy el único que has tenido, no te hagas el gracioso—argumentó Koga con cara de pocos amigos.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo eres el único pero eso no resta mérito a tu esfuerzo —volvieron a la rutina de sus series con las pesas por un rato más hasta que Seiya anunció que era suficiente. Después de eso ambos salieron del gimnasio y acudieron a sus respectivas alcobas a tomar un baño y cambiarse. A poco rato los dos ya estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor esperando a que Saori terminara de servirles ya que no los había dejado ayudarla en nada.

— ¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude a pasar algunas cosas a la mesa? —preguntó Seiya desde su lugar alzando un poco la voz para que Saori lo escuchara hasta la cocina.

— Gracias Seiya pero tengo todo bajo control, además es nuestra primer comida en familia y quiero ser una buena ama de casa.

— Está bien —se rindió Seiya para darle gusto a Saori que estaba más que emocionada.

Frente a Seiya se había sentado Koga, que ya empezaba a dar signos de desesperación; aquella comida era todo menos lo que deseaba, verlos convivir y verse involucrado en ello era algo que había estado evitando desde el primer momento en que se enteró de que ellos estaban casados.

De repente, Saori apareció con una bandeja de plata en las manos que depositó en el centro de la mesa y que al parecer contenía el guisado que iban a degustar.

— Ya pueden servirse —anunció Saori sentándose. Seiya y Koga no lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a tomar porciones de todo lo que había en la mesa.

— Preparé el puré de papa que tanto te gusta, Seiya —comentó Saori dirigiéndose al castaño. Koga los observó, muy a pesar de que no quería hacerlo pero algo había llamado su atención: Seiya le devolvió la mirada a Saori ensanchando una gran sonrisa.

— Gracias, es mi favorito —le agradeció tomándole la mano—. Koga deberías probar un poco de todo, tu madre es muy buena en la cocina —le aseguró al muchacho.

— ¡Por favor, Seiya! No es para tanto.

— Pero es la verdad, eres una excelente ama de casa, eres buena en todo lo que haces y preparas.

Los padres de Koga, rieron y comenzaron a comer. Sin embargo el adoptado chico estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos; observaba profundamente a Seiya y a Saori sin poder apartar la vista. Aunque Koga ya se había percatado en veces anteriores, en esa ocasión lo percibía mucho mejor ya que los tenía enfrente: La forma en la que sus padre se miraban era muy peculiar, Koga juraba que no había visto a otras personas mirarse de esa manera; Saori sonreía con felicidad plena en el rostro al entablar conversación con Seiya y también había podido notar que cuando pasaban un tiempo sin mirarse, los ojos de ambos se buscaban, impacientes y una vez que se encontraban, las miradas de los dos se llenaban de brillo y de igual forma las voces al dirigirse uno al otro adoptaban un tono mas suave de lo normal, armonioso.

Por primera vez, la mente de Koga no lo llevó a sentirse enojado o incómodo con la situación, sino que fue más allá haciéndolo pensar en algo que nunca le pasó por la cabeza:

— ¿_Así me veré yo cuando estoy con Yuna? ¿Nuestras miradas serán… así de intensas?_ —pensó Koga al mismo tiempo en que su corazón se aceleraba y sentía un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. En ese momento recordó que desde la vez en que se habían besado en el cine, había evitado a Yuna y en realidad había obligado un poco a su mente en distraerse con su entrenamiento dándose así mismo una nula capacidad para pensar las cosas.

— ¿Koga? ¿Tienes algo? —preguntó Saori haciendo que Koga saliera de sus pensamientos.

— Eh… no, todo en orden —disimuló.

Sus padres no insistieron más y siguieron degustando sus alimentos, que en efecto como Seiya le había dicho a Koga estaban deliciosos. Durante la comida Seiya y Saori siguieron platicando y de vez en cuando le hacían preguntas a su hijo intentando hacerlo interactuar sin embargo éste se mantenía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando terminaron, Koga agradeció la comida, prometió en volver al siguiente día para entrenar y se fue de regreso al santuario.

— Algo le pasa —comentó Seiya.

— Por supuesto que algo le pasa, está enamorado —aseguró Saori siguiendo con la vista el caminar de Koga—, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta.

— En eso voy a distar contigo, princesa —comentó Seiya lanzando una mirada pícara.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque creo que tu hijo acaba de darse cuenta de lo que siente esta misma tarde.

* * *

— No puedo quitarme de la cabeza esos dos… —se quejaba Koga en voz alta. Las imágenes de sus padres llegaban a su mente una tras otra—. ¡Suficiente! No puedo seguir pensando en ellos, no ahora que… que debo pensar en lo que quiero y lo que siento —dijo el chico—. Extraño mucho a Yuna…

Koga llegó al dormitorio que compartía en el santuario con Soma. El chico que arrastraba los pies un poco cansado por el entrenamiento y otro tanto por lo que agobiaba su mente, encontró a su amigo tumbado boca arriba en su respectiva cama con los ojos clavados en el techo.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó el de cabello color vino a su amigo.

Soma no apartó la vista del techo pero suspiró.

— Nada, sólo estaba recordando un poco —confesó.

Koga se quitó los tenis y se dejó caer en su cama. El futuro dorado percibió que el estado de ánimo de su fiel amigo no era del todo bueno y quiso profundizar.

— ¿Recordando qué, exactamente?

— Mmm… mejor dime tú primero qué tal te fue en tu entrenamiento.

— Quitando la incómoda comida con Seiya y Saori, el entrenamiento estuvo bien… de hecho pude pegarle a Seiya, claro después de que él me golpeara a mi y me sacara el aire.

— ¿Le pegaste a Seiya? —se incorporó Soma en la cama—. Bueno menos mal que pudiste hacerle algo, ya era hora de que subieras de nivel, pero al parecer la comida no fue la mejor convivencia familiar ¿o sí? —le preguntó descubriendo el agobiado semblante de su amigo pegaso.

— Bueno es que aún no me acostumbro a ser su hijo… es extraño, pero la verdad no todo es por eso…

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— Es que… —Koga se mordió el labio, no sabía si contarle o no a Soma sobre la peculiar relación que llevaban sus padres y mucho menos estaba seguro de mencionar su matrimonio—, es la forma en la que se miran, Seiya y Saori…

— ¿Y a penas te das cuenta? —sonrió el león menor.

— ¿Ya lo habías notado?

— Bueno, no es que pase mucho tiempo con ellos pero, siempre he pensado que hay algo muy especial entre ellos y al adoptarte creo que lo confirmaron un poco ¿no crees?

Koga casi se queda congelado. Enseguida se puso nervioso. — Y ¿qué piensas de ello?

Soma se encogió de hombros. — Qué está bien. Mira Koga, Seiya y Saori antes de ser Diosa y caballero son dos personas y la verdad es que aquí en el santuario nunca se les vio hacer nada indebido o por lo menos nunca se escuchó tal cosa, así que si pueden llevar algo como personas normales, me alegra… muchos no tenemos esa oportunidad o no la tendremos nunca.

Fue en ese momento que Koga supo porqué su amigo se encontraba decaído.

— Estabas pensando en Sonia ¿verdad? —preguntó Koga un tanto triste por su amigo.

Soma volvió a acostarse boca arriba y miró de nuevo el techo. —Sé que no debería, ya no tiene caso ella está… —Soma no pudo decirlo, aun le causaba gran dolor pensar en aquel amargo momento—. No puedo evitarlo Koga, a veces pienso que pude haber hecho algo más para salvarla y de haberlo logrado la habría ayudado a recuperarse a sí misma, a integrarse con nosotros y quizás ella y yo… —se detuvo y Koga tragó saliva—. El sentimiento no logró desarrollarse por completo, pero creo que por alguna extraña razón llegué a quererla. Sin embargo nunca podré tenerla enfrente de nuevo para comprobar lo que siento exactamente por ella, nunca volveré a verla ¿comprendes?

— Estoy seguro de que hiciste todo lo que podías… —trató de consolar el de cabello vino.

— Yo no estoy tan seguro pero ya no tiene caso seguir atormentándome. Lo que si tiene caso Koga, es que tú tienes a Yuna frente a ti y no eres capaz de hacer nada para aclarar lo que sientes.

— _Golpe bajo_ —pensó el aludido y se quedó callado sin saber muy bien qué decir.

— Koga, sé que no eres tonto, sabes perfectamente lo que sientes sólo tienes miedo —le aseguró Soma—. Dime ¿qué sientes por Yuna? —le preguntó con tono serio incorporándose de nuevo en la cama y Koga hizo lo propio. Los dos amigos se miraron cara a cara.

— Estos días que no he hablado con ella… la he extrañado mucho —agachó la cabeza Koga totalmente sonrojado—. Me gustaba que me fuera a ver entrenar, que me esperara; disfrutaba mucho su plática y su compañía, salir con ella a caminar… sus consejos. Y bueno, todo eso se acabó la vez que fuimos al cine y nos besamos.

Soma se puso de pie totalmente sorprendido — ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?!

—Es que he estado ocupado con el entrenamiento —se excusó, pero la verdad era que no hubiera querido contárselo a nadie.

— ¿Y qué sucedió después de eso? ¿Qué le dijiste?

— ¿Pues que querías que le dijera? No pude decirle nada.

— ¡Pues cualquier cosa pudo haber sido útil! ¡Debiste haberle hablado de tus sentimientos! —reclamó el caballero de león menor con impaciencia.

— N-No podía, estaba confundido…

— Así que la besaste pero estabas confundido ¿Qué clase de idiota hace eso? —negó Soma con la cabeza, reprobando totalmente las acciones de su mejor amigo—. Koga ¿no te das cuenta? Yuna debió haber pensado que no la estabas tomando enserio, ella en verdad esperaba que dijeras algo.

— P-Pero ella tampoco dijo nada…

— ¡Porque ella esperaba algo de tu parte! Eso es más que obvio, cualquiera sabe eso.

— Pues yo no lo sabía ¿cómo iba a suponerlo? —dijo con inocencia Koga.

— ¡Porque tu la besaste! —exclamó el moreno al borde de la histeria. Sabía que Koga era despistado, pero nunca se imaginó cuanto.

— ¡Pero ella también a mi! —se defendió el pegaso.

Soma terminó por perder la paciencia y le dio un buen zape a su amigo para hacerlo reaccionar.

— Dime Koga, aún a estas alturas ¿sigues confundido?

Koga miró a su amigo a los ojos y aunque estaba muy rojo, respondió:

— No, ya no. Hoy mientras observaba a Seiya y Saori pensé en ella… pensé en que la extrañaba mucho y que en si me pongo así de nervioso al pensarla, es por algo.

Soma hizo una mueca. —No quiero tus palabras rebuscadas. Dilo ya —ordenó.

Koga sonrió con timidez. — Estoy enamorado de ella.

* * *

— ¡Detente Soma! ¡Esto no está bien! ¡Nos pueden ver y van a pensar cosas que no son! —pedía Koga mientras era empujado por su amigo para que caminara.

— Nadie nos va a ver, estas ya no son horas de entrenamiento, todos están en sus habitaciones.

— P-Precisamente por eso, si nos ven nos van a castigar.

— No pongas excusas, tú eres casi casi un dorado, así que vas a hacer valer tus influencias si algo así sucede. Además ya hemos llegado.

Los dos caballeros de bronce se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera; se encontraban en el área de los dormitorios que las santas ocupaban dentro del santuario. Era bien sabido que los hombres tenían restringida la entrada en esos rumbos por lo cual debían ser cuidadosos.

— ¿No puede ser otro día? Te prometo que se lo voy a decir.

— No, me ha costado demasiado tiempo hacerte admitir lo que sientes así que si no lo haces ahora no será nunca —Koga estaba temblando de nervios y lanzó una mirada de súplica a su mejor amigo pero eran claras las intenciones de éste por no ceder—. No me mires así, anda no seas cobarde, díselo. Te estaré esperando aquí afuera.

Soma tomó un poco de distancia y le lanzó una última mirada fulminante a su amigo.

Koga miró a soma y negó con la cabeza, pero su amigo hizo lo contario y le asintió. El pegaso comprendió que no tenía escapatoria y como no quería armar algún escándalo y que por ello los descubrieran tuvo que mentalizarse para lo que estaa punto de hacer. El chico suspiró y llamó a la puerta, tímido.

— ¿Quién? —se escuchó preguntar a Yuna desde dentro.

— S-Soy yo, K-Koga —respondió éste.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente revelando a una Yuna desconcertada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Koga? Podemos tener problemas si nos ven ¿qué pasa? —preguntó confundida.

Koga pasó su mano derecha por su cabello y lo revolvió un poco debido al nervio. —B-Bueno es que yo… quería decirte algo, será breve.

— De acuerdo, pasa. Si nos ven aquí nos castigarán así que entra —dijo haciéndose a un lado dándole el paso a su amigo y esté entró.

Yuna cerró la puerta de tras de sí y Koga sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó el chico tratando de entablar una conversación normal antes de poder decirle sus intenciones y porque no tenia la menor idea de que le iba a decir.

— B-Bien —respondió nerviosa—, he estado entrenado bastante estos días, ya sabes manteniéndome ocupada. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal te va con Seiya?

— Y-Ya mejor, creo que he progresado un poco.

— Me alegra escuchar eso —sonrió la santa de águila y Koga sintió que iba a caerse de rodillas ahí mismo.

Ambos guardaron silencio y Koga supo que era el momento. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se sonrieron.

La chica supo que tenia claros sus sentimientos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo pues nada más de tener a Koga frente a ella sentía ganas de perder la cordura y rectitud y echarse a sus brazos de una buena vez. Por su parte, Koga sentía que no iba a equivocarse con lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

— _Los ojos de Yuna son… hermosos_ —pensó, admirándolos muy feliz por verla después de varios días de extrañarla—. Yuna, yo… he estado pensando las cosas —comenzó él jugando con sus manos.

A Yuna le dio un vuelco el corazón. —¿Qué cosas?

— Te he extrañado —confesó—, y he pensado mucho en lo que pasó en el cine, sé que me comporté como un tonto al no explicar mi comportamiento y lo lamento.

— No quiero que te sientas presionado por eso que pasó, de verdad.

— Es que no es eso — negó con la cabeza—, no me siento presionado a nada, pero es que ya no puedo más. Sé que quizás pensaste que estaba jugando contigo al no decirte nada pero no era así, es que a veces soy muy tonto y no sé como decir las cosas. Yuna… —se acercó a ella y le tomó ambas manos—. Te quiero, te quiero mucho y quiero saber si tú… sientes lo mismo que estoy sintiendo por ti en estos momentos.

Aquellas palabras fueron recibidas con la sensación más cálida que Yuna había experimentado en su vida. Si, Koga acababa de decirlo. Si, era real.

Esta vez fue ella que sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia él. La chica hubiera querido decirle muchas cosas pero, en ese momento había sólo una cosa que anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas desde hacía un buen tiempo: Un beso.

* * *

_Hey hey! Los tenía abandonados, lo sé. Pero ya estoy de vuelta (eso digo siempre jaja) espero ser mas constante de verdad lo lamento. _

_No puedo dejar a un lado a mi pareja favorita de Seiya y Saori, se viene lo bonito el prox cap. Y bueno Koga y Yuna quer son mis otros adorados tampoco se quedan atrás, ya era justo, ese Koga es medio tontito ¿de donde lo habrá sacado? Y otra cosa no tan linda fue la parte de Soma y Sonia :( a mi me gustaban de verdad y se me hizo taaan injusto lo que le pasó a ella pero bueno, eso es otra cosa._

_Les agradezco como siempre su paciencia, sus reviews y que me lean a pesar de que tardo en subir. _

_Un saludo súper especial para la página de FB Saint Seiya unión fanfikera, señoritas lindas las quiero! :3._

_P.D.: Ya saben que si ven alguna grosería o blasfemia entre el texto por favor avísenme, FF siempre se porta mal conmigo aunque revise mi documento de arriba a abajo y cuando ya publiqué me cambia cosas :S. Gracias!_

**_Princesa Saiyajin. _**


End file.
